


I Dream A Little Dream of A Dragon

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragon Witch - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Soulmate AU where you have symbolic dreams cluing you in on how to find/meet your soulmateRoman is a knight on a journey to find his soulmate





	I Dream A Little Dream of A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> id really appreciate constructive criticism 
> 
> i start longer fics so often but i get overly obsessed with making them perfect, im aware this isnt perfect, but i think writing MORE makes my writing better rather than writing one piece and spending months trying to work out every little flaw. 
> 
> also i might make this a series or my own au? maybe ill make a logicality version? or do more fics on what life is like afterwards

With the familiar jingle of golden coins and the final goodbye’s and thank you’s from the townsfolk, Roman hopped back onto his steed, Serenity, and rode off yet again.

Another town saved, daily work for the great knight Roman! Another monster slain, another bag of gold gifted to him in gratitude, another town of people loving and honoring him.

Yet… his true goal was still not met.

He had been given no clues on where to find his soulmate.

The pounding of horse hooves against dirt road were the only sounds as Roman rode to his next town. It was hard to keep from feeling disheartened. Ever since he left his castle on the journey, he hadn’t had a vision, dream, even an image of where to find his soulmate. It was like destiny just didn’t want them to meet at all.

Roman gritted his teeth as he steered, it was frustrating.

Roman eyed the horizon as the sun began to descend. He knew he needed to rest at the nearest town.

Upon his horse he approached the next crossroads. The signs revealed that the closest town was “Rajimox”

“Interesting name.” Roman muttered, racking his brain for any information he could remember about the town.

All he knew was it was small and home to some shady characters. Many advised to stay away. It wasn’t very tempting to go either. Rajimox wasn’t known for being a well-kept town or anything.

But, Roman needed a place to sleep before heading to the next city.

…

His horse slowly walked beneath the archway of rotting wood. There weren’t many people about, and the few who were out gave looks of warning or suspicion.

It was not Roman’s cup of tea.

With a hop off the horse and a few well-placed knots, Serenity was tied up outside a building labeled ‘Inn’.

“Um, excuse me? I’m interested in a room.” Roman announced to the man at the desk.

He received and sigh and grunt in return.

“Five gold pieces. Take it or leave it.”

Roman rolled his eyes and tossed the set amount of coins onto the counter. The man snickered and waved towards the other room.

“Grab yourself a bed. Don’t break anything.”

“Of course, sir.” Roman smiled and gave a slight bow. Manners and tact were the key to charisma, after all.

Roman laid in his new bed. It wasn’t very comfortable, but hey, it was a bed. After his long day of riding and battling monsters, he drifted off.

…

A thick purple fog rolled in around Roman’s boots. Dark clouds boomed overhead and lightning struck.

As Roman peered through the terrible fog, a loud screech pierced the air. Flames rose and crackled beneath the claws of a beast.

A dragon witch.

One of the most intelligent of all draconic species, and very strong. Flames poured from the beast of purple and black as it smiled.

Everything with silent, and Roman was met with the image of a storm cloud. Purple and gray.

…

Roman startled awake.

It was morning, he was still at the inn.

“W-was that… the dream? My soulmate dream?” Roman asked himself, rubbing his head.

If it was, his soulmate must be in serious danger.

Of course, he was a knight, he had to free the prince of his dreams from the clutches of a terrible dragon witch! It all made sense!

Roman could hardly stop the determined grin as he bounded out the door.

“Oh my, Serenity, you wouldn’t believe it! I had it! I had a dream about my soulmate! I must save his from a dragon witch. Now, we must locate a town under the wrath of a dragon witch and save my love!” He shouted. “Now, let us find the tavern, there we can find information on any dragon witch sightings. Come my steed! Post haste!” Roman hopped on and with a whip, sent Serenity galloping… right past the tavern because it was only two buildings down.

Roman embarrassingly turned around and walked Serenity back to the tavern they passed.

The tavern seemed like any other tavern, Roman observed, except smaller. He sat himself at the bar and surveyed the scene. No one that looked like they had come face to face with a terrifying dragon witch sat in any of the booths.

“Hey there, noobie.”

Roman jumped at the tired voice behind him. He swerved to see a bartender. He was shooting him a cocky smirk. The man was dressed in worn purple and black linen. His hair was straight and short and there were deep bags beneath his eyes.

“Oh, hello good sir, I-”

“Pfft, good sir? What’s a princely fellow like you doing around here?”

“Hmph. Well if you must know, I am here to learn about a dragon witch. I believe somewhere nearby there might be one loose, threatening everyone nearby!”

The bartender raised an eyebrow. “A dragon witch, huh?”

“Yes, they are quite terrifying beasts!”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard. Well all I can tell ya is there aint one around here.” The bartender grunted and began washing a glass. “Now are you just going to sit here wasting my time or are you going to buy something?”

“Fine. Give me whatever ya got.”

The bartender grinned and eyed him up. “Whatever ya say, Princey.” He turned and began preparing something.

“My name is Roman.”

“’kay.”

“And yours?”

The bartender turned and eyed him for a few moments. “…Virgil.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Virgil.”

“Eh, you’re just saying that. Princely fellow like you meets more interesting people than me, I bet.”

Roman was about to protest when suddenly Virgil turned and presented a drink.

“...What is that?”

“Just take a sip. It’s a special you’ll only get at this here tavern.”

Roman eyed the drink. It was purple and gave off a sweet aroma.

Roman took a quick swig, letting the tangy yet sweet flavor wash over him. It was wonderfully refreshing. He took a breath, feeling strong and cleansed.

“Wow, what is this?”

“Just an ol’ family recipe.”

“It’s really good.”

“Glad ya like it, Princey.”

Roman grimaced at the nickname, making Virgil chuckle. “What? You not like the nickname?”

“My proper name is-”

“Yeah that’s the thing. None of us here are ‘proper’. So you’ll have to deal with my nickname.” He winked with a grin. “Don’t worry, it suits ya. Ya look like some romantic prince here to sweep a guy off his feet.”

“Is that really what you think of me?” Roman smiled.

Virgil cleared his throat and glanced at the shelving for a sec. “Yeah, a bit.”

Roman beamed.

“Anyway… We don’t have a dragon witch here.”

“Oh. Sorry to bother then.”

“Nah, you didn’t bother. You’re an interesting guy, Princey. Feel free to come back anytime. I liked talking with ya.”

Roman blinked in surprise before grinning. “We’ll see.”

Virgil gave a quick two-finger salute as Roman left the tavern.

As soon as he exited his face fell.

“Wait, if there’s no dragon witch here. I guess I have to… leave.”

Roman paused for a second before sighing. “I’ll come back here once its done. C’mon, girl, let’s get going.”

With the thundering sound of hooves against dirt, he departed from the tavern.

Unbeknownst to Roman, Virgil watched him as he left with a fond smirk.

…

“Alright, up this hill there should be a sign pointing us to the next town.” Roman spoke to his horse as if she could understand. As he stood atop the hill, he took a final look at the town, now even smaller from up high.

“Wait-” Roman gasped when he saw a small light in the trees near the tavern. No… not just light…

Fire.

A flashing image of fire.

Roman held his hand at the echoing cries of a dragon witch. Not sure if it was real, or a vision, Roman still knew his next action.

With a whip of the reigns, Roman was thundering back towards the town.

…

All he had to do was follow the roar of the flames. The sun was setting once again when he finally made it back to the town, so the fire’s glow made it easier to find.

Serenity galloped from the bushes, Roman on her back with a sword drawn.

“Stand down, Dragon witch, or be slain by my sword!” Roman declared.

The beast stood tall, at least 40 feet, with giant purple and black scaled wings.

The dragon’s head snapped towards him and took a breath.

Here comes the fire!

Or…not?

“R-Roman! P-please don’t kill me!”

Roman gaped.

There was no dragon before him. Instead Virgil was on his knees, tears cascading down his cheeks.

“D-Don’t hurt me, please! I beg of you, spare my life!”

“W-what? Virgil?” Roman jumped off his horse without a second thought and was by the mans side.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Virgil, I’m not going to hurt you.” He consoled the sobbing bartender, gently rubbing his back and reassuring him of his life.

His sobs quieted.

“So, Virgil. Just tell me where the dragon witch went. I’ll kill it for you, and everything will be okay.”

He was confused when Virgil shot him a helpless, terrified look.

“I-I AM the d-dragon witch.”

“...What?” Roman’s jaw dropped.

Virgil sighed. He curled in on himself and glowed a faint purple. Small black wings jutted from his back and the whites of his eyes turned lavender.

“Y-You’re-”

“I don’t hurt anyone! I swear!” He began crying again, his tears now purple in hue.

“T-then why the fire?”

“In my dragon form I gain my fire breath, it’s so much easier lighting all the cauldrons.” Virgil turned his head towards the row of cauldrons with fire lit beneath. “I make my brew in them. That’s what I serve at the tavern. It’s why my stuff is so unique and refreshing.”

Roman was stunned for a moment. He took a breath.

Virgil looked at him vulnerably and withdrew his wings. His eyes turned back to white and brown, looking at him imploringly. “…P-please. Don’t hurt me.”

“I won’t! I-I’m sorry for scaring you so much. I didn’t know dragon witches could do… any of this.”

Virgil sniffled and offered a smile. “Yeah, not many do.” Virgil ducked his head and wiped the tracks left from his tears away. “G-guess you took care of that dragon witch problem. Why were you searching for one anyway?”

“I-” Roman smiled and felt himself tear up. “Y-You. It was you!”

“The dragon witch? Yeah I thought we already established that was me.”

“No! I had a dream about a dragon witch, I-I think it was a soulmate dream.” Roman grinned and Virgil gaped.

Roman cleared his throat. “W-what do you think?”

“I… had a dream too.”

“Really?”

“I had a dream of a white horse coming and delivering a man with a sword. I thought he was going to kill me, I thought It was a premonition about my death.”

Roman winced. “No, virgil. I-I would never-”

“I know that now, Princey.” Virgil chuckled. “…So does that mean-?”

“I think it does.” Roman stood and brushed himself off before offering Virgil a hand up. “So, my draconic love, may I interest you in a date beneath the stars?”

Virgil snorted. “Yeah, if you cut the princely crap.”

“I would be offended, if I didn’t just nab myself a date with a dragon witch~”

“Alright, you win… Roman.”


End file.
